Blaze's Fanfiction List
Sleepless http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8418687/1/Sleepless Plot - Jade has something to tell Beck, but she's afraid to tell him. This secret could be so dangerous, it could destroy her life. Beck can tell there's a secret, by a text. 'I Can't Sleep 2nite'. Bade One-Shot. Rated K+ * Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 1,128 * Published: 8-11-12 * Characters: Jade W. & Beck O * Status: Complete * Rating: K+ A Love Rampage http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8422243/1/A-Love-Rampage Link to A Love Rampage Plot - Andre falls for a new girl, named Avalon. One night, Tori is watching the two on a date. Everything is ok until Andre and Avalon come super close to kissing, Tori losses control. Will Tori go back to normal? Rated K. One-shot. * Genre: Drama/Romance * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 2,687 * Published: 8-12-12 * Characters: André H. & Tori V. * Status: Complete * Rating: K'' Love Notes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8428425/1/Love-Notes Link to Love Notes Plot - A secret girl loves Robbie, but who is it? Robbie tries to find out, but when he has to do a scavenger hunt, he gets in some tight situations. Rated K. One-shot. Takes place after The Blonde Squad. * '''Genre:' Mystery/Romance * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 2,940 * Published: 8-14-12 * Characters: Robbie S. * Status: Complete * Rating: K'' Why Did I? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8444880/1/Why-Did-I Link to Why Did I? Plot - Beck and Jade have broken up. They want each other back, but their chances are slowed, when Jade gets memory loss, and many things fall into place. Will Beck and Jade ever get back together again? * '''Genre:' Suspense/Drama * Chapters: 3'' * '''Words:' 7,949 * Published: 8-19-12 * Characters: Jade W. & Beck O. * Status: Complete * Rating: T'' Hypnotic Love http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8479465/1/Hypnotic-Love Plot - Andre's Crush for Jade is back, and this time is bigger then before, so out of a sheer of desperation, he hypnotizes Jade to love him. But what happens when he sees his best friend get jealous? One-Shot. * '''Genre:' Drama/Angst * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 1,765 * Published: 8-29-12 * Characters: André H. & Jade W. * Status: Complete * Rating: T'' Love Me Or Love Me Not? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8481930/1/Love-Me-Or-Love-Me-Not Plot - It's the PMAs, Jade wants to be the performer, but Tori gets it. Jade also notices how Beck is acting like Tori's best friend. Jade wants Beck back, but does Beck still love Jade? Bade One-Shot. * '''Genre:' Drama/Hurt/Comfort * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 1,967 * Published: 8-30-12 * Characters: Jade W. * Status: Complete * Rating: K'' Secrets, Truths, and Lies http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8489962/1/Secrets-Truths-Lies Plot - Ever since the beginning, Jade has always hated Tori. And Tori has tried to make friends with Jade, but her attempts have failed. What happens, when all the secrets, the truths, and the lies, are told to Tori? * '''Genre:' Friendship/Hurt/Comfort * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 1,398 * Published: 9-2-12 * Characters: Jade W. & Tori V. * Status: In-Progress * Rating: T'' Just Say The Word http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8520614/1/Just-Say-The-Word Plot - What happened if Jade opened the door after she said ten? * '''Genre:' Drama/Romance * Chapters: 1'' * '''Words:' 437 * Published: 9-12-12 * Characters: Jade W. * Status: Complete * Rating: K+ Just The Way You Are http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8471258/1/Just-The-Way-You-Are Plot - Cat and Robbie have loved each other from the 'Stage Kiss'. But however, they always mess up whenever they want to show their feelings to each other. And what happens after Robbie tells his feelings to Cat? * Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort * Chapters: 7'' * '''Words:' 11,733 * Published: 8-27-12 * Characters: Cat V. & Robbie S. * Status: Complete * Rating: T'' Why Did You Get In My Life? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8455315/1/Why-Did-You-Get-In-My-Life Plot - Ever since the beginning, despite they are family, Beck and Jade have been arch-enemies. Jade was the princess she didn't want to be, and Beck was the prince that he become when he was born. But when their rival kingdom threatens kidnap Jade, they will have to work together, to run for their life. Rated T for death. Credit for inspiration from Dawnmist Of Riverclan. * '''Genre:' Adventure/Drama * Chapters: 5'' * '''Words:' 6,099 * Published: 8-22-12 * Characters: Jade W. & Beck O. * Status: Hiatus * Rating: T Category:Fanfictions Category:Victorious